


Surprise Homecoming

by sassyprep87



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Inspired by Real Events, Original Character(s), Shocked bucky, Surprise Homecoming, Surprises, what is the deal with me and babies?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 20:01:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7654714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassyprep87/pseuds/sassyprep87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky has a surprise when he comes home from a mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise Homecoming

Bucky glanced around the landing pad which was strangely empty. Steve’s eyebrow quirked up as Natasha sauntered through the elevator doors. 

“Welcome back boys.” Her throaty voice bounced around the room. Steve dropped his eyebrow, the look in his eyes carrying enough curiosity.

“We’re in the common room, Stace doesn’t like moving around so much at the moment, gets uncomfortable.” Natasha shrugged and turned back to the elevator. Steve nodded his understanding, Bucky was already steps behind her. With a baby due any day now, no one was surprised at Stacey not wanting to move around too much. She had been agitated before they had left, notably because she was carrying the Winter Soldier’s baby and she was entering the last few weeks of her pregnancy in the middle of the hottest summer on record. This was one of the times that Bucky wished he had paid more attention to his mother when she was pregnant with his sisters. Even if this wasn’t the 1940’s, he still wanted, no, needed, to be able to make sure his best girl was happy and taken care of. A few memories about his father caring for his family had been slowly flittering and flowing to the top of his mind. His father wasn’t much like other men, he loved his wife and showed it openly, small touches, quick kisses; a family ahead of their time.

A heavy hand on his shoulder jolted him from his thoughts. Steve’s warm cerulean eyes met Bucky’s ice blue. Bucky needed the reminder that he wasn’t alone anymore once in a while, or when he got that anxious look on his face; it made his eye twitch slightly. He was zoned out the rest of the ride down to the common room while Natasha filling them in on what they had missed. Jane blowing up the lab, as if she missed Tony doing that for her. Darcy rearranging and blocking Jane from all access to the lab after that. Pepper treating the ladies to manicures, pedicures, massages, shopping trips and last minute baby gifts, almost every day since the men had left. 

The low ding broke Bucky’s focus as the door slid open. His eyes were wide, his jaw slightly open as he looked straight into the brown eyes of his best girl.

She stood smiling, her arms covered by a blue blanket. Her hair was straightened, flowing freely down the loose shirt she wore over leggings. Pepper and Jane sat at the dining table, smiling into their cups of tea. Darcy was pulling trays of prepared food and placing them on counters, uncovering them for the rest of the avengers when they arrived. Natasha crossed her arms over her chest and a smile ticked at the corner of her mouth. Steve’s grin added to the light in the room. His hand dropped from Bucky’s shoulder, instead he put his arm around Natasha’s shoulders. 

“Oh my God…” It was as if the words were dragged from his lips. Stacey stood still, her arms swaying gently back and forth. He rushed forward, his flesh hand traced down her arm, his metal hand pulled her face close and his breath caressed her lips. As their lips connected, he could feel the warmth and wetness from her tears. A moment after the gentle kiss he pulled back again and grinned. It was a dopey grin, she had seen it a few times before. The last time had been when she had surprised him with the pregnancy test after another successful mission.

“Oh my God” was all that came from his mouth a few moments more. 

“I know…I know. He just, he wanted to be here when his daddy came home.” Bucky looked down and peeled away the blanket slowly. A dusting of brunette curls littered a pale head. The baby’s eyes were closed but his pink lips opened in a small yawn, his tiny hand reached forward and grasped at Bucky’s pinkie, as if he knew his father was there. 

“How…When...” he stared at the infants’ hand wrapped around his pinkie. 

“3 days ago.” Stacey gave a watery laugh. Steve’s jaw dropped a bit, Natasha pushed it up with a finger. Jane and Pepper chuckled. Steve shot a glance at the ladies on the table. He raised his eyebrow again. 

“Right in the middle of her pedicure. Bam! Broken water! Thank God we were here in the tower.” Darcy muttered. She bit into a stick of celery. Bucky looked up from his son’s face and into Stacey’s eyes. She shrugged. 

“Who needs to get their toes done anyways.” 

“Oh my God…I love you. I love you so much” he reached forward and pulled her in close and kissed her softly. In between kisses he whispered his love for her and shock at his son being born without him there. 

So baby Barnes made its appearance?” Tony questioned boisterously as the doors slide open to reveal the rest of the team. Stepping out they joined Steve and Natasha.

“You owe me five bucks Stark” Natasha held out her hand.


End file.
